falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Silenced 10mm pistol
(sim version) (alloy steel) |footer = The pre-War version of the silent N99 found in Operation: Anchorage. }} The silenced N99 10mm pistol is a silenced small gun in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics An N99 10mm pistol equipped with a suppressor, which allows for silent kills if the target is killed with the first shot. This stealth feature comes at the cost of durability and damage, however a sneak attack always result in a critical hit, so the lower damage can be compensated for, especially with the Better Criticals perk. Firing the silenced 10mm pistol will not increase your chance to be detected, unless the player has a very low sneak skill. It is therefore useful for killing weaker enemies like radroaches, mole rats, and sometimes even raiders, without drawing attention from other enemies. A high enough Small Guns skill makes it a useful close-quarters weapon in office building type settings, such as the Bethesda ruins and the Museum of History. The only other ranged silent weapons are the dart gun, BB gun, Infiltrator, and its unique variant, the Perforator. Durability A fully-repaired silenced 10mm pistol can fire approximately 333 rounds, the equivalent of 28 reloads, before breaking. This is around 223 rounds fewer than the standard 10mm pistol. Variants * 10mm pistol - more damaging than the silenced 10mm pistol, this highly common gun is the first (besides the BB gun) that the Lone Wanderer encounters in the game. * Colonel Autumn's 10mm pistol - Carried by Enclave High Commander Augustus Autumn, the Colonel's 10mm pistol is nearly twice as powerful as the regular version. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the weapon which has been re-skinned to appear newer and less worn. It also differs in health, with a whopping 999,150 hit points, essentially preventing the gun from ever degrading, This weapon is not normally accessible outside of the simulation. *No ammo silenced 10mm pistol - This strange pistol is only obtainable with the Operation: Anchorage add-on. This variant degrades but has a bottomless magazine. * 10mm alloy steel pistol - Another version of the weapon was cut from the Operation Anchorage add-on, it differs from the standard 10mm pistol in appearance only, using the same new skin as the sim only version. * Sonora Cruz' 10mm pistol - a unique pistol found on Sonora Cruz. It deals a whopping 100 damage, but Sonora always flees from enemies, and never uses her pistol. Comparison Locations * Germantown police HQ - in the armory on the Ground Floor of the station. * Megaton - can be purchased from Moira Brown, in Craterside Supply on rare occasions. * Megaton - can be obtained by killing Mr. Burke before or after he kills Lucas Simms. * Paradise Falls - on the counter of Lock and Load. Must be stolen, no Karma loss. * Rivet City - can be purchased from Flak 'N Shrapnel's in the Rivet City Marketplace. * Tenpenny Tower - can be purchased from Michael Masters, if the ghouls were allowed to live there. * Vault 108 - in the entrance near some mole rats. * In Marigold station, down on the tracks, leaning in a cubby hole of a locker, along with a box of 10mm rounds. * The hotel occupied by the Brotherhood of Steel, next to Pennsylvania Avenue Northwest. * In the caves under Oasis, after you decide the fate of Harold, head to the door to your right, there is a cave where you can find it. You cannot go back, but you can dive into the nearby water and exit via the underwater door back to Oasis. * Underwater by a sunken car at the docks near Arefu, along with an ammunition box with 10mm rounds. * A pre-war variant will be given to player at the beginning of the Anchorage Reclamation simulation, and will be removed after you take out the Chinese Artilleries. * Calvert Mansion - in Desmond's armory area, in Point Lookout. * House of Wares - can be purchased from Panada, in Point Lookout. * The no ammo variant can be found on a table along with other cut items in a room next to the one you teleport in by clipping into it after teleporting into the TestPhil_(Operation:_Anchorage) room via console commands. Sounds Gallery Mr. Burke draws down on Lucas Simms.jpg|Mister Burke killing Lucas Simms with a silenced 10mm pistol Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Silenced weapons de:N99 10-mm-Pistole mit Schalldämpfer es:Pistola de 10 mm con silenciador ru:10-мм пистолет с глушителем uk:10-мм пістолет з глушником